wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Płonący Legion
Sargeras * Kil'jaeden (tymczasowo) * Archimonde|Pozostali przywódcy = * * * * * * * * |Populacja = Liczy miliony członków|Rasy = Fel stalker Demonic hound Plik:IconSmall VoidTerror.gif Void terror Plik:IconSmall_Demonhunter.gif Demon hunter Ered'ruin : : : Koszmary Twory Legionu: Skażone przez Fel rasy: |Baza działań = Argus Xoroth (przypuszczalnie)|Obszar działań = Wirująca Pustka, Great Dark Beyond, Outland, częściowo Azeroth, Różne Podbite Światy|Główny język = Ereduński|Status = Aktywny|Podgrupy = Demoniczny}} :"Pokonaj lub bądź pokonany! To filozofia Legionu!" :- Brutallus pan otchłani Płonący legion to olbrzymia, niezliczona armia złożona z demonów, której celem jest zniszczenie wszelkiego porządku we wszechświecie. Stworzona została przez Mrocznego Tytana Sargerasa, który pragnie przywrócić wszechświat do pierwotnego stanu chaosu. Płonący Legion to wielka horda demonów i innych przeklętych stworzeń, podbijająca kolejne światy wysysająca z nich życie. Atakowali świat Azeroth trzykrotnie, za każdym razem atak kończył się porażką. Warto dodać, że Azeroth to jedyny świat, który oparł się sile Płonącego Legionu. W swoim szaleństwie pochłonęli wiele światów, pozbawiając życia tysięcy ras i miliardów istnień. Historia 'Geneza' Tytani, stwórcy porządku we wszechświecie, zdawali sobie sprawę z zagrożenia dla ich dzieła ze strony złych istot żyjących w Wirującej Pustce. Te demoniczne istoty żyły tylko po to, by pożerać witalne energie wszechświata. Z czasem demony zaczęły wdzierać się do światów stworzonych przez Tytanów. Ci wybrali między sobą najpotężniejszego wojownika, Sargerasa, by był ich pierwszą linią obrony. Stworzony z brązu dumny Sargeras wypełniał swe ciężkie zadanie przez niezliczone tysiąclecia, wypatrując i niszcząc demony, gdzie tylko je wypatrzył. W ciągu eonów Sargeras napotkał dwie potężne rasy demonów, obie nastawione na zyskiwanie energii i władzy nad wszechświatem. Mimo że niemal niewyczerpane siły Sargerasa były znacznie większe niż potęga demonów, był on wielce zaniepokojony przez zepsucie i zło pożerające wszystko na swej drodze. Nie mogący sobie poradzić z takim ogromem nieprawości potężny Tytan osunął się na krawędź rozpaczy i depresji. W tym stanie wewnętrznego niepokoju, Sargeras był zmuszony do konfrontacji z kolejną grupą nastawioną na zburzenie porządku stworzonego przez Tytanów, Nathrezimami. Ta mroczna rasa wampirycznych demonów (znana również jako upiorni władcy) podbiła wiele zamieszkałych światów poprzez opętanie ich mieszkańców i otulenie ich cieniem. Złośliwi i okrutni upiorni władcy kierowali przeciwko sobie całe narody poprzez zasiewanie w nich ziaren nienawiści i nieufności. Sargeras bez większych problemów pokonał Nathrezimów, jednakże ich zepsucie odcisnęło na nim głębokie piętno. Gdy wątpliwości i rozpacz zniewoliły zmysły Sargerasa, stracił on wszelką wiarę nie tylko w swoją misję, ale też w wizję uporządkowanego wszechświata. W końcu odkrył, że wizja porządku jest ułudą, a chaos i bezprawie są jedynymi absolutami w mrocznym, samotnym wszechświecie. Jego towarzysze próbowali wykazać błąd jego rozumowania i uspokoić szalejące emocje, jednak określił ich optymistyczne wizje jako utopię. Opuszczając szeregi Tytanów na zawsze, Sargeras udał się na poszukiwanie własnego miejsca we wszechświecie. Mimo że Panteon był pogrążony w smutku po jego odejściu, Tytani nigdy nie przewidzieli, jak daleko posunie się ich stracony brat. Nawet tytaniczne ciało Sargerasa zostało przekształcone przez spaczenie, które skaziło jego niegdyś dobre serce. Jego oczy, włosy i broda zapłonęły ogniem, a błyszcząca metalicznie brązowa skóra rozerwała się, by odkryć nieskończony pożar trawiącej go nienawiści. Z biegiem czasu szaleństwo pochłonęło resztki cnót i dumnego ducha Sargerasa, który uwierzył, iż to Tytani byli odpowiedzialni za fiasko planu stworzenia. Decydując się w końcu na odwrócenie ich prac we wszechświecie, obmyślił niepowstrzymaną armię, która skąpie wszechświat we krwi. W swym gniewie Sargeras rozbił więzienia Nathrezimów i wszystkich innych demonicznych ras, które zniewolił w czasach swej służby, by wypuścić czyste zło na wolność. Istoty te ukorzyły się przez nieskończonym gniewem mrocznego Tytana i zadeklarowały się służyć mu w jakikolwiek okrutny sposób będą mogły. Tak powstała niepokonana armia Sargerasa - Płonący Legion. Na planecie Argus Sargeras odnalazł armię, której szukał - eredarów, rasę wysoce inteligentnych istot z naturalnym talentem do wszelkich aspektów magii. Z szeregów tych potężnych stworzeń Sargeras wybrał dwóch czempionów, by dowodzili oni jego demoniczną armią zniszczenia. Kil'jaeden Zwodziciel został wybrany, by odnaleźć najmroczniejsze rasy wszechświata i wcielić je w szeregi sił Sargerasa. Drugi czempion, Archimonde Plugawca został wybrany do poprowadzenia niezliczonych armii Sargeras przeciwko tym, którzy chcieliby się oprzeć woli Tytana. Pierwszym krokiem Kil'jaedena było zniewolenie wampirycznych upiornych władców. Nathrezimowie zostali jego osobistymi wysłannikami we wszechświecie i znajdowali radość w szukaniu prymitywnych ras dla swego pana, wypaczaniu ich i wcielaniu w szeregi armii. Pierwszym spośród upiornych władców był Tichondrius Mroczny. Służył on Kil'jaedenowi jako doskonały żołnierz i zgodził się zanosić ognistą wolę Sargerasa do najciemniejszych zakątków wszechświata. Potężny Archimonde również stworzył siatkę swoich agentów. Powołując okrutnych panów otchłani i ich barbarzyńskiego przywódcę, Mannorotha Niszczyciela, Archimonde chciał stworzyć elitę wojowników, która zniszczy wszelkie życie. Gdy Sargeras obejrzał swoje armie zjednoczone i gotowe na każdy rozkaz, wysłał gniewne siły na pustkowia Wielkiej Ciemności. Nadał swojej armii nazwę Płonącego Legionu. Do dziś nie wiadomo, ile światów strawiła ich przeklęta Płonąca Krucjata. W kategoriach dat, trudno określić konkretny okres powstania Legionu. Nasycenie mocą Smoczych Aspektów datowane jest na około 64,000 lat temu, przy czym większość badaczy się zgadza, że stało się to po upadku Sargerasa. Jednakże rozłam wśród eredarów datuje się na 25,000 lat temu, więc 39 tysięcy lat później. Wprowadza to zamęt, gdyż eredarowie ani Nathrezimowie (najważniejsi członkowie Legionu) nie mogli przyłączyć się długo po założeniu Legionu. Inna teoria głosi, iż Legion został założony po rozbiciu wśród eredarów, 25 tysięcy lat temu, a nie od razu po upadku Sargerasa 39,000 lat wcześniej. W innych światach założenie Legionu skrywa tajemnica. 'Pierwsza Inwazja' thumb Wiele tysięcy lat temu (10,000 lat przed wydarzeniami znanymi z Warcraft I) Płonący Legion zainteresował się światem Azeroth poprzez nadużywanie magii jego mieszkańców. Szlachetnie Urodzone nocne elfy pod przywództwem królowej Azshary i jej doradcy Xaviusa prowadzili niebezpieczne eksperymenty mające na celu wyzwolenie coraz większej i większej energii ze Studni Wieczności, źródła magicznej energii w Azeroth. Nierozważne użycie magii przez wysoko urodzonych wysyłało fontanny energii ze Studni Wieczności do Wielkiej Ciemności. Te emanacje zostały przechwycone przez okropne obce umysły. Sargeras - Wielki Wróg wszystkiego, co żywe, Niszczyciel Światów - wyczuł tę moc i skierował się ku jej źródłu. Szpiegując młody świat Azeroth i widząc w Studni Wieczności nieskończone źródło magicznej energii, w Sargerasie obudził się niezaspokojony głód. Wielki mroczny bóg Nienazwanej Czeluści zdecydował się zniszczyć kiełkujący świat i przejąć jego energię. Sargeras zebrał niezliczone armie Płonącego Legionu i skierował je ku niczego nie podejrzewającemu Azeroth. Legion składał się z milionów okrutnych demonów, wyrwanych z najdalszych zakątków wszechświata, wszystkich głodnych chwały i podboju. Adiutanci Sargerasa Archimonde Plugawiciel i Mannoroth Niszczyciel przygotowali swoje piekielne wojska do natarcia. Królowa Azshara, opanowana całkowicie przez magiczną ekstazę, padła ofiarą mocy Sargerasa i zgodziła się stworzyć mu wejście do jej świata. Nawet jej wysoko urodzeni słudzy zaczęli wyznawać Sargerasa jako boga. By pokazać lojalność wobec Legionu, Wysoko Urodzeni wspomogli królową w stworzeniu potężnego, wirującego portalu w wodach Studni Wieczności. Gdy przygotowania zostały zakończone, Sargeras rozpoczął swoją inwazję na Azeroth. Demony - wojownicy wdarli się do świata poprzez Studnię Wieczności i oblegli pogrążone we śnie miasta nocnych elfów. Prowadzony przez Archimonde'a i Mannorotha Legion rozprzestrzenił się po krainach Kalimdoru, zostawiając za sobą tylko popiół i smutek. Demoniczni czarnoksiężnicy wezwali płonące infernale, które spadały z nieba jak piekielne meteoryty na dumne wieże świątyń Kalimdoru. Grupa płonących, kąpiących wszystko we krwi zabójców znanych jako Strażnicy Zguby przemierzała przestrzenie Kalimdoru, mordując wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Sfory dzikich, demonicznych piekielnych ogarów żerowały na porzuconych trupach. Mimo że dzielni wojownicy Kaldorei zostali skrzyknięci do obrony swojej starożytnej ojczyzny, byli zmuszeni się cofać cal po calu, spychani przez gniew nawały Legionu. Na barki Malfuriona Stormrage spadła opieka nad pozbawioną przywództwa armią nocnych elfów. Stormrage, którego własny brat, Illidan, praktykował magię Wysoko Urodzonych, był załamany rosnącym zepsuciem wśród wyższych sfer społeczeństwa. Przekonując Illidana do porzucenia jego niebezpiecznych praktyk, Malfurion wyruszył na poszukiwanie półboga Cenariusa, by poprosić o pomoc. Piękna młoda kapłanka, Tyrande Whisperwind, zgodziła się towarzyszyć braciom w imię Elune. Mimo że zarówno Malfurion, jak i Illidan darzyli szczerą miłością idealistyczną kapłankę, serce Tyrande należało tylko do Malfuriona. Illidana bolał romans jego brata z Tyrande, jednak wiedział, że ból ten jest niczym w porównaniu z bólem, który wywoływało uzależnienie od magii. Illidan, który zmagał się z żądzą coraz większej mocy, przegrywał walkę o kontrolę nad ponownym opanowaniem energii Studni. Jednak dzięki cierpliwości Tyrande był w stanie się opanować, podczas gdy tajemniczy półbóg Cenarius, który zamieszkiwał uświęcone księżycowe pola na dalekiej Górze Hyjal, zgodził się wspomóc nocne elfy. Także smocze aspekty, prowadzone przez wielką czerwoną Alexstraszę, zgodziły się wysłać swe potężne stada do walki z demonami i ich piekielnymi władcami. Cenarius, wzywając duchy zaklętych lasów, poprowadził armię starożytnych przeciwko Legionowi w gniewnym lądowym natarciu. Gdy armie nocnych elfów otoczyły świątynię Azshary i Studnię Wieczności, wybuchł gigantyczny konflikt. Mimo siły nowych sojuszników Malfurion i jego przyjaciele zauważyli, że nie są w stanie pokonać Legionu przy użyciu tylko śmiertelnych sił. Gdy bitwa toczyła się wokół stolicy, Azshara z niecierpliwością czekała przybycia Sargerasa. Pan Legionu przygotowywał przejście przez Studnię Wieczności, by wkroczyć do ogarniętego konfliktem świata. Gdy niewyobrażalnie wielki cień zbliżył się do powierzchni Studni, Azshara zebrała najpotężniejszych z Wysoko Urodzonych. Tylko przez połączenie ich mocy w jednym zogniskowanym zaklęciu byliby oni w stanie stworzyć na tyle wielką bramę, by Sargeras mógł się przez nią przecisnąć. Malfurion dostrzegł, iż Studnia Wieczności jest w jakiś sposób związana z obecnością demonów i przekonywał towarzyszy, że musi zostać zniszczona. Inni, wiedząc, że Studnia była źródłem ich nieśmiertelności i mocy, byli przerażeni tą propozycją. Jednak Tyrande dostrzegła mądrość w teorii Malfuriona, przekonała więc Cenariusa i jego towarzyszy do szturmu na świątynię Azshary i znalezienia sposobu na zamknięcie Studni na dobre. Wiedząc, że zniszczenie Studni zniweczy jego plany zdobycia gigantycznej energii magicznej, Illidan egoistycznie opuścił towarzyszy i wyruszył ostrzec Wysoko Urodzonych o planie Malfuriona. Przez szaleństwo sprowadzone przez głód magii, jak i romans brata z Tyrande, Illidan nie czuł żalu, gdy zdradzał Malfuriona i sprzymierzał się z Azsharą. Nie patrząc na nic, Illidan przysiągł bronić mocy Studni wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Malfurion, zdruzgotany odejściem brata, poprowadził kompanów do świątyni Azshary. Jednak gdy wdarli się do głównej komnaty audiencyjnej, znaleźli tam Wysoko Urodzonych w trakcie ostatecznej mrocznej inkantacji. Wspólne zaklęcie stworzyło niestabilny wir mocy wewnątrz niespokojnych wód Studni. Gdy straszny cień Sargerasa zbliżał się do powierzchni, Malfurion i jego przyjaciele rzucili się do ataku. Gdy bitwa trwała na zewnątrz i wewnątrz świątyni, Illidan wyszedł spośród ceni niedaleko brzegów wielkiej Studni. Tworząc zestaw specjalnych fiolek, nocny elf napełnił każdą z nich szemrzącą wodą Studni. Czując, że demony zmiażdżą cywilizację nocnych elfów, zdecydował się ukraść świętą wodę i zatrzymać jej energię dla siebie. Pojedynek między Malfurionem a Azsharą wprowadził w stan chaosu zaklęcie Wysoko Urodzonych. Niestabilny wir wewnątrz Studni eksplodował i zapoczątkował katastroficzny ciąg wydarzeń, które zmieniły obraz świata na zawsze. Potężna eksplozja zatrzęsła świątynią i wyzwoliła silne drgania, rozrywające ziemię. Gdy okropna bitwa między Legionem a sprzymierzeńcami nocnych elfów trwała w i nad zniszczonym miastem, rozchwiana Studnia Wieczności zapadła się w sobie. Eksplozja, jakiej nikt jeszcze nie oglądał, wstrząsnęła ziemią i podpaliła niebiosa (zobacz Rozbicie Świata). Gdy siła implozji Studni wstrząsnęła kośćmi świata, morza ruszyły, by zapełnić dziurę powstałą w ziemi. Niemal osiemdziesiąt procent masy lądowej Kalimdoru zostało zniszczone, zostawiając tylko kilka oddzielnych kontynentów otaczających nowe, szalejące morze. W centrum nowego akwenu, gdzie stała niegdyś Studnia Wieczności, powstała gigantyczna burza gniewu żywiołów i chaotycznej energii. Ta okrutna blizna, znana jako Maelstrom, nigdy nie przestanie się obracać. Pozostanie wiecznym memoriałem okropnej katastrofy... i ery, która została na zawsze stracona. Jakimś tajemniczym sposobem Azshara i jej Wysoko Urodzeni uratowali się z kataklizmu. Okrutnie poranieni i wypaczeni przez moce, które wyzwolili, Azshara i jej poplecznicy zostali ciśnięci na dno szalejącego morza. Przeklęci - przemienieni - przybrali nowe kształty i zostali odrażającymi wężowymi nagami. Azshara sama rozrosła się na skutek gniewu i nienawiści, stając się gigantycznym monstrum, emanując okrucieństwem, które nosi w sobie. Tam, na dnie Malstromu, nagi zbudowały miasto, Nazjatar, z którego odbudowują swoją potęgę. Minie ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat, zanim nagi objawią swoje istnienie światu. thumb|Aegwynn walcząca z Awatarem Sargerasa 'Powrót Sargerasa' Gdzieś w Northrend, demoniczne siły zaatakowały ponownie. Walczyła przeciwko nim Aegwynn i nawet zwyciężyła samego awatara Sargerasa. 'Druga inwazja' Przez długie lata, od porażki z ręki Malfuriona Stormrage, Legion obserwował i wypatrywał odpowiedniej chwili do drugiej próby podboju Azeroth. Kil'jaeden otrzymał rozkazy zaplanowania drugiej inwazji na Azeroth i chciał zagwarantować Legionowi sukces. Zdecydował, że potrzebna będzie nowa siła, by osłabić obrony Azeroth, zanim nastąpi właściwa inwazja. Mniej więcej w tym czasie Kil'jaeden odkrył świat Draenor i jego dwie rasy, szamanistyczny, oparty na strukturze klanowej naród orków oraz pokojowych draenei, którzy w rzeczywistości byli jego pobratymcami, którzy nie poddali się władzy Legionu. Kil'jaeden wybrał orków, rasę stworzoną do wojny, jako idealne narzędzie dla Legionu. Przez podporządkowanie sobie starszego szamana Ner'zhula, był on w stanie zainicjować ciąg wypadków, które miały doprowadzić do zniewolenia orków przez Legion. Ostateczny akord zabrzmiał, gdy Kil'jaeden zaaranżował spotkanie orczych wodzów z Mannorothem. Na tym spotkaniu orkowie zostali przekonani do wypicia krwi Mannorotha, przejmując jego żądzę krwi i okrucieństwo. Orkowie próbowali najechać Azeroth dwukrotnie poprzez Mroczny Portal. Jednakże żyjący tam ludzie walczyli z niemałą wprawą i determinacją. Podczas tego konfliktu straty były ogromne po obu stronach. Pod koniec Drugiej Wojny, Sojusz Lordaeronu pokonał orków, a ich ojczysty świat został zniszczony podczas próby ucieczki Ner'zhula przez inny między wymiarowy portal (Zobacz Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal). Ocaleli orkowie zostali zamknięci w licznych obozach internowania. thumb|left|263px|Płonący Legion niszczy Stormwind Po porażce orków, Kil'jaeden zdecydował się stworzyć nową siłę, która zwycięży tam, gdzie orkowie nie mogli. By tego dokonać, pojmał on Ner'zhula i przemienił go w Króla Lisza. Zamykając jego esencję w Tronie Mrozu, wielkim bloku lodowym, Kil'jaeden cisnął Króla Lisza do Azeroth, gdzie rozbił się na mroźnym kontynencie Northrend. Zadaniem Króla Lisza było przygotowanie Azeroth do inwazji poprzez wyzwolenie Plagi Nieśmierci. Tym sposobem narodziła się Plaga. Gdzie orkowie przegrywali, Plaga radziła sobie świetnie. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Wschodnie Królestwa zostały rozbite. Każdy żołnierz czy zwykły mieszkaniec, który zapadł na Plagę, rodził się na nowo jako nieumarły sługa Króla Lisza. W końcu nadeszła pora powrotu Legionu. Słudzy Plagi byli w stanie przyzwać samego Archimonde'a, by poprowadził natarcie. Wraz z nim przybyły liczne demony z Legionu. Druga inwazja ostatecznie się rozpoczęła. Siły Legionu opanowały Wschodnie Królestwa i krótko potem przybyły na wybrzeża Kalimdoru, domu ich dawnego wroga, nocnych elfów. Celem Legionu było pochłonięcie Drzewa Świata rosnącego na Górze Hyjal, które zawierało esencję wszystkiego co żywe w Azeroth i było źródłem nieśmiertelności nocnych elfów. W ostatecznej bitwie sojusz ludzi, orków i nocnych elfów starł się w desperackiej bitwie z siłami Archimonde'a, podczas gdy Malfurion Stormrage poddał samo Drzewo Świata ostatecznemu druidycznemu rytuałowi. Ostatecznie Malfurion dał znak, że jest gotów i Legion został dopuszczony do celu... Drzewo Świata stało przed Archimondem. Gdy demon dotknął drzewa i zaczął żywić się jego magią, Malfurion wyzwolił zaklęcie. Drzewo Świata wyzwoliło całą swoją energię przeciwko Archimonde'owi, niszcząc zarówno siebie, jak i demona. Wybuch zniszczył samo Drzewo, jak również spustoszył szczyt Hyjal. Legion został po raz kolejny pokonany, lecz ceną za to była nieśmiertelność nocnych elfów. Po śmierci Archimonde'a Kil'jaeden przejął pełnię władzy w Legionie. 'Następstwa Trzeciej Wojny' 'Kalimdor' Po pokonaniu Płonącego Legionu pozostało tu wielu rozrzuconych i pozbawionych dowództwa sprzymierzeńców Legionu, Wielu z tych kultystów porzuciło Legion na zawsze, jednak reszta wciąż służy demonom. Ci lojalni kultyści podzielili się na trzy grupy: "szaleńców", którzy zapomnieli o własnym życiu i istnieją jedynie po to, by zabijać; "zdeprawowanych", którzy zrozumieli cel Legionu jakim jest zniszczenie Azeroth i pragną go wypełnić; "prawdziwych wyznawców", którzy zrozumieli przyczyny kierujące Płonącym Legionem i pragną obrócić tę wiedzę na własną korzyść. Pomiędzy tymi ostatnimi znajdowali się członkowie zreformowanej Rady Cienia. Jednak żaden z tych kultów nie stanowi tak naprawdę zagrożenia dla świata. Część Kalimdoru pozostałą skażona. Zwłaszcza Felwood, gdzie skażenie wciąż się rozrasta za przyczyną Rady Cienia. Region ten zamieszkują satyry i skażone furbolgi. Oszlaałe furbolgi sprzymierzyły się z innymi skażonymi istotami, by wypełniać cele Legionu, natomiast satyry przystąpiły do Rady Cienia. Skażenie przejawia się również w postaci przeklętych, wędrujących przez las starożytnych, atakujących każdego, kto pojawi się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Ich wspólnym celem jest rozszerzenie skażenia na pobliski las Ashenvale, aby doprowadzić do zguby całego Kalimdoru. 'Wschodnie Królestwa' Płonący Legion, pomimo iż rozbity w Kalimdorze, tu wciąż dobrze się trzymał, pod dowództwem Balnazzara i Varimathrasa dowodzących Plagą w królestwie Lordaeron. Wkrótce jednak Arthas Menethil sprzeciwił się Legionowi i wygnał upiornych władców. Wola Króla Lisza zaczęła jednak wkrótce słabnąć, co zaowocowało wyzwoleniem się spod jego jarzma części nieumarłych, w tym Sylvanas Windrunner. Sylvanas zgromadziła wokół siebie innych wyzwolonych nieumarłych i poprowadziła rebelię przeciwko Królowi Liszowi i jego władzy. Sylvanas nie chciała tracić odzyskanej wolności na rzecz Legionu i zaatakowała Balnazzara. Varimathras, który twierdził, że pozostaje wierny Sylvanas, dostał rozkaz zamordowania własnego brata, aby to udowodnić. Zrobił to, pozwalając jednak upozorować Balnazzarowi upozorować własną śmierć i uciec. Sylvanas oznajmiła, że od teraz ona i Opuszczeni będą rządzić Ziemiami Plagi i że nie pozwolą nikomu wejść sobie w drogę. W Blasted Lands Płonący Legion znajdował się pod dowództwem lorda Kazzaka. Dzięki wysiłkom Razelikha Plugawcy, szeregi Legionu zasilili Grol Niszczyciel i jego ogry z plemienia Dreadmaul, a także Lady Sevine i Arcymag Allistarj. Do tej sekty Legionu dołączył również jedyny Rycerz Śmierci, który podczas rebelii Plagi poparł Płonący Legion - Ilifar. 'Outland' thumb|atakowany przez Legion Mroczny Portal Po pokonaniu Legionu, jego siłami w Outland wciąż dowodził Magtheridon. Jednak Illidan Stormrage, z pomocą krwawych elfów, zaatakował jego cytadelę i uznał Outland za swoją krainę. Jednak na całej planecie pozostało wiele przyczółków Legionu. Przeciwko Legionowi wciąż występują draenei, a także Akama. 'Próba Trzeciej Inwazji' Po fiasku wyprawy Illidana mającej na celu zniszczenie Tronu Mrozu, Kil'jaeden wysłał siły do Outland, by go zniszczyć. Jednakże siły Illidana okazały się być równie potężne jak Legion, przez co demon nie mógł wywrzeć swojej zemsty. Podczas inwazji na Outland Legionowi udało się otworzyć Mroczny Portal i wysłać żołnierzy do Azeroth pod dowództwem Wysokiego Lorda Kruula. Srebrnemu Świtowi udało się utrzymać obszar otaczający portal, zanim dotarło wsparcie ze strony Przymierza i Hordy. Od tego czasu udało się zepchnąć demony z powrotem do Outland, a bitwa teraz toczy się na Schodach Przeznaczenia. Przymierze i Horda pokonały Legion w pierwszej bitwie i przeszły przez Mroczny Portal za siłami wroga. Znaleźli się w Hellfire Peninsula, gdzie Horda założyła Thrallmar, a Przymierze Honor Hold. Tym dwóm siłom udało się zniszczyć portale, przez które przedostawały się posiłki Legionu, a także produkowaną przez Legion broń. Wydawało się, że inwazja Kil'jaedena na Azeroth zakończyła się porażką, nikt jednak nie wiedział, co on jeszcze planuje... thumb|Kael'thas przyzywa Kil'jaedena do Azerothu Kil'jaeden jeszcze nie powiedział ostatniego słowa i znalazł sobie nowego pupila w postaci księcia Kael'thasa Sunstridera. Po jego porażce w Forcie Burz, Kael stał się jeszcze bardziej głodny magii i posłuszny Płonącemu Legionowi, który podjął kolejną próbę najazdu i zdobycia Azeroth. Kil'jaeden przywrócił Kael'thasa do życia i przywrócił mu jego moce demonicznymi sposobami, jak również natchnął wielu jego sojuszników swoją mocą. Kael'thas wysłał swoich nowych elfów spaczonej krwi do Silvermoon, gdzie pojmali M'uru z rąk ludu Kaela, by przewieźć go do Słonecznej Studni. Kael'thas odkrył, że energia zniszczonej kilka lat wcześniej Słonecznej Studni przetrwała w postaci ludzkiej dziewczyny Anveeny, więc została ona pojmana i przewieziona do Studni, gdzie Kael'thas planował z pomocą jej energii na nowo rozpalić Słoneczną Studnię, by sprowadzić swego pana Kil'jaedena do Azeroth, jak również zapewnić sobie nieskończoną moc. Jednakże interwencja niebieskiego stada smoków i licznych śmiertelnych bohaterów z Azeroth zniweczyła jego plany. Kael'thas zginął raz na zawsze na Tarasie Mistrzów, co położyło kres planom Kil'jaedena, by przeniknąć do Azeroth. Anveena poświęciła samą siebie, by osłabić Kil'jaedena, by bohaterowie walczący z nim mogli go ostatecznie pokonać i odesłać z powrotem przez Słoneczną Studnię. Po bitwie przy Słonecznej Studni, Velen wykorzystał to, co zostało z "ciała" M'uru, by rozpalić na nowo Słoneczną Studnię, chroniąc krwawe elfy od ich uzależnienia od magii demonów i pozwalając im znowu zgłębiać tajniki Światła. 'Zamach stanu' thumb|zasadzka Putressa W następstwie Bitwy o Angrathar - Bramę Przekleństwa okazało się, że Varimathras spiskował przeciw Sylvanas, wykorzystując do tego celu grupę Opuszczonych aptekarzy, w tym Głównego Aptekarza Putressa. Urządzili zasadzkę na szturmujące bramę siły Przymierza i Hordy, zabijając setki żołnierzy, między innymi bohatera Bolvara Fordragona. W tym samym czasie siły Płonącego Legionu przejęły kontrolę nad Undercity, niemal zabijając samą Mroczną Panią. Siły Hordy z Thrallem i poszukiwaczami przygód odzyskały miasto Opuszczonych. Ważne postacie 'Panowie Legionu' 'Ważni dowódcy i sprzymierzeńcy' 'Dawni sojusznicy Legionu' Główne rasy Demonów * Man'ari Eredar, Dowódcy Legionu * Wrathguard, podgatunek Man'ari, elitarni wojownicy * Annihilan, Władcy Otchłani * Nathrezim, Upiorni Władcy * Sayaadi, Sukuby * Ered'ruin, Strażnicy Zagłady * Mo'arg, Felguard i inżynierzy Legionu * Gan'arg, zmutowani Mo'arg, służący jako inżynierzy * Shivarra, religijni przywódcy Legionu * Tothrezim, rzemieślnicy Legionu Hierarchia dowodzenia Legionu * Grafika:IconSmall_DarkTitan_Male.gifSargeras, najwyższy dowódca (żyje) ** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Archimonde.gifArchimonde, dowódca polowy (zmarły) *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Lich.gifRage Winterchill (zmarły) (przejął władzę nad Plagą po śmierci Tichondriusa. Sojusznik Archimonde'a) *** Grafika:IconSmall_Doomguard.gifAzzinoth (zmarły) (dowódca deonów, zamordowany przez Illidana Stormrage podczas Wojny Starożytnych) *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Demonhunter.gifAtiesh, Ręka Sargerasa *** Grafika:IconSmall_Fiend.gifHakkar Pan Ogarów **** Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifBaelmon Pan Ogarów ***** Przeklęte ogary *** Grafika:IconSmall_Imp.gifZmodlor (specjalista infiltracji, wygnany przez Aegwynn) *** Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifMannoroth (zmarły) (Odpowiedzialny za spaczenie rasy orków) **** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifAzgalor (przejął władzę wśród panów otchłani po śmierci Mannorotha) ***** Inni panowie otchłani ***** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifMagtheridon (zmarły) ****** Osobiści strażnicy Magtheridona ****** Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gifBonethrist (zmarły) ****** Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gifBloodgrin (zmarły) ****** Grafika:IconSmall_Abomination.gifRzeźnik, plugastwo (zmarły) ****** Grafika:IconSmall_Doomguard.gifPan Bólu (zmarły) ****** Grafika:IconSmall_Succubus.gifMistrzyni Udręki (zmarła) ******* Horda Bólu ****** Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gifRend (zmarły) ******* Horda Agonii ****** Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gifMaim (zmarły) ******* Horda Udręki ****** Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gifNera'thor (zmarły) ******* Horda Boleści ****** Grafika:IconSmall_FelOrc_Male.gifSagra'nel (zmarły) *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Doomlord.gifKazzak Supremator (żyje) (dowódca polowy Legionu w Outland, poprowadzil trzecią inwazję na Azeroth) **** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Doomguard.gifWysoki Lord Kruul (dowódca polowy Legionu w Azeroth, sojusznik Kazzaka) **** Strażnicy Zagłady **** 63 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifArazzius Okrutny (poddowódca Legionu w Outland) ***** 62 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifHerold Wojny Arix'Amal **** 69 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifHerold Wojny Razuul (dowódca polowy Legionu w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca) ***** 69 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifHerold Śmierci Jovaan ****** 68 Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifMakazradon ****** 68 Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifMorgroron ****** 68 Grafika:IconSmall_Shivarra.gifProrokini Cavrylin *** Inni eredarowie ** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Kil'jaeden.gif'Kil'jaeden '(zmarły) *** Talgath, agent *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_FrostWyrm.gifFelmyst *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifBrutallus *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Female.gifLady Sacrolash *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Female.gifStarsza Czarnoksiężniczka Alythess *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_VoidGod.gifEntropius *** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_KaelWretched.gifKael'thas Sunstrider (zmarły) (główny adiutant, przywódca krwawych elfów z Outland, dokonał przyzwania Kil'jaedena) **** Grafika:IconSmall_FelbloodElf_Male.gifGrafika:IconSmall_FelbloodElf_Female.gifElfy skażonej krwi **** 69 Grafika:IconLarge_BloodElf_Male.gifMistrz Daelis Dawnstrike ***** Krwawe elfy Słonecznej Furii **** 65 Grafika:IconLarge_BloodElf_Male.gifSharth Voldoun ***** Krwawe elfy Ognistego Skrzydła **** 20 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Female.gifSironas ***** Krwawe elfy Słonecznego Sokoła **** Karmazynowa Dłoń **** elfy skażonej krwi Miecza Cienia **** krwawe elfy Ostrza Brzasku **** krwawe elfy Ostrza Słońca **** 70 Grafika:IconSmall_Shivarra.gifKapłanka Delrissa **** 71 Grafika:IconSmall_FelbloodElf_Male.gifSelin Fireheart **** 71 Grafika:IconSmall_Voidwalker.gifVexallus *** Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifTichondrius (zmarły) (pierwszy dowódca upiornych władców Plagi) *** Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifMephistroth (obecny przywódca upiornych władców) **** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifAnetheron (zmarły) (rządził Nathrezimami i przejął kontrolę nad Plagą po śmierci Tichondriusa) **** ?? Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifVarimathras (zmarły) **** Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifDetheroc (zmarły) ***** Grafika:IconSmall_Human_Male.gifGarithos (uwolniony spod władzy Legionu i zabity) **** 62 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifBalnazzar (zmarły) ***** Szkarłatna Krucjata ****** Karmazynowy Legion (jego elitarny oddział) **** 82 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifMal'Ganis (zmarły) ***** Szkarłatna Nawałnica **** 62 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifLord Hel'nurath (władca Xoroth i stajenny [Upiornych rumaków) **** [?? Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifSathrovarr Deprawator **** 59 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifLord Banehollow (przywódca Jaedenaru i prywódca Wewnętrznego Kręgu Rady Cienia) **** Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifDalvengyr (zmarły) **** 32 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifDiathorus Poszukiwacz **** 32 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifGorgannon **** 59 Grafika:IconSmall_Dreadlord.gifRazelikh Plugawiciel (nadzorca aktywności demonów ana Strzaskanych Ziemiach) ***** 60 Grafika:IconSmall_DeathKnight.gifIlifar ***** 59 Grafika:IconLarge_Orc_Female.gifLady Sevine ***** 58 Grafika:IconSmall_Ogre_Male.gifGrol Niszczyciel ***** 58 Grafika:IconSmall_Human_Male.gifArcymag Allistarj **** Inni upiorni władcy *** Grafika:IconSmall_Satyr.gifXavius (zmarły) **** Grafika:IconSmall_Satyr.gifSatyrowie *** 72 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifSocrethar *** 73 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifReth'hedron Podbijający (Przywódca sił Legionu w Nagrandzie) **** 68 Grafika:IconSmall_PitLord.gifXirkos (nadzorca Obozu Kuźni: Strach) **** 68 Grafika:IconSmall_Eredar_Male.gifDemos (nadzorca Obozu Kuźni: Nienawiść) *** Rada Cienia **** ?? Grafika:IconLarge_Orc_Male.gifGul'dan (martwy, pierwszy przywodca Rady Cienia, zabity przez demony w Grobowcu Sargerasa, czaszka zabrana przez Illidana Stormrage) **** 57 Grafika:IconLarge_Orc_Male.gifFel'dan (żyje, przywódca Rady w Azeroth, przewodz jej z Jaedenaru) **** 72 Grafika:IconLarge_Orc_Male.gifStarszy Mistrz Vorpil (żyje, przywódca Rady w Draenorze. Po przejęciu kontroli nad Czarną Świątynią przez Illidana, Rada przeniosła się do Auchindoun, gdzie Vorpil przyzwał Pana Żywiołów Murmura) **** 72 Grafika:IconSmall_Ogre_Mage.gifBlackheart **** Grafika:IconSmall_Ogre_Mage.gifCho'gall (nowicjusz w Piątym Kręgu, uczeń Gul'dana, wódz klanu Młota Półmroku) ***** klan Płonącego Ostrza (rządzony przez 37 Neeru Fireblade, organizacja służebna) ***** Klan Gorejącego Ostrza (rządzony przez 16 Jergosha Zaklinacza i 16 Bazzalana) ***** Przebudzenie Argusa (organizacja dzialająca w Alterac rządzona przez 40 Nagaza. Sprzymierzona z Syndykatem) ****** Syndykat (częściowo pod kontrolą Przebudzenia Argusa) ***** Kult Mrocznej Plaży (rządzony przez 31 Athrikusa Narassina) de:Brennende Legion en:Burning Legion es:Legión Ardiente fi:Palava Legioona fr:Légion ardente ja:Burning Legion nl:Burning Legion Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Demony